dc_avatarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daviseti
Megaman sprite.png|Daviseti's first DC profile pic Daviseti.png|Daviseti's second DC profile pic Icon.png|Daviseti's third DC profile pic aaa.png|Normal version of Daviseti's avatar aab.png|Blue version of Daviseti's avatar Daviseti (a.k.a. "Davi" for friends) is a drawception user who joined in July 20th, 2016. They live in Spain and were born in Feb 24th, 1999. The real Daviseti and their avatar could be considered to be the same person, althought they technically aren't (but since there is no big difference between them, both of them can be described using the same words) Avatar Daviseti's avatar is a non gender-specific person with white skin, long brown hair and eyes (except blue version of the avatar), they can wear various outfits but the most known one is a black shirt with a 1-UP mushroom on it, a NES themed cap, and jeans. They sometimes carry a "zapper" or "light gun" with them. They are usually angry or upset about everything (wich combined with their appearance makes them look like an emo) OCs seen in Drawception Nazi Mario First appearance: I can break these cuffs Was born as a joke about "Hitler Mario" sending Luigi to a concentration camp and Daviseti has drawn him as a nazi since then as a reference to that game. Darth Squirrel First and only appearance: Kylo ren meets squidward One of Daviseti's first games. Darth squirrel hasn't appeared since then but it was worth the mention. Kawaii Cactus First appearance: Kawaii cactus First game ever created by Daviseti. The Kawaii Cactus was later used to derail games previously derailed by a troll. Everything was fine untill other people used it to derail, so Daviseti stopped using it. Generic Neko girl First appearance: Asuka any Asuka Not much to say appart from the fact she's a common character in Daviseti's drawings. She has also appeared in NSFW(+18) games. White devil First appearance: Gandalf found a friend It was meant to look like a creepy man in a tie, but the next player thought he was a "Demon bussinessman", Daviseti thought is was a funny idea and decided to continue the joke. Sooneec First appearance: GOTTA GO FAST He is a really-bad-drawn version of Sonic the hedgehog. He's been seen with other OCs such as Knoocles, Tiles, And Shedew. Evil cyborg girl First appearance: Moar krabs First described as a "robot", but later described as a "cyborg". Sherk First appearance: It's over isn't it? Was born as a joke one day when Daviseti decided that there were too many games about the SU song. He looks like Shrek but with a more rounded head and a lenny face. Girl and Octopus First appearance Stop it. Get some help. (panty raiding squid) A girl that looks like Girl has been seen before, but this is considered to be the real first appearance. White humans They are commonly used whenever the character is not relevant or there is not enought time for details. These characters need no description, they're just generic white characters. Likes Video games: Everyone who knows Daviseti knows they are a retro gamer! Their favourite games are: * Super Mario Bros * Super Mario Bros 3 * Galaga * Tetris * Bomberman * Megaman 1-3 * Gimmick! * New Ghostbusters II * Super Mario World * Super Mario RPG * Mario and Luigi Super Star Saga * Minecraft Consoles: Daviseti has a videogame console colection too! * Nintendo Entertainment System (PAL) * Super Nintendo Entertainment System (PAL) * Super Game Boy (Game Boy adapter for SNES)(PAL) * TV Game (Famiclon) * Namco Plug and Play * Game Boy Advance SP * Nintendo DS (broken) * Wii * Nintendo DSi * Nintendo 3DS * WiiU Drawing: Daviseti has been drawing since they were 3 years old and has been inproving every year since then They have accounts in: * YouTube * DeviantArt * Drawception Others: * Anime/Manga * Web comics * Robots * Ghostbusters (except the 2016 reboot) * YouTube Poops * Cartoon Network * Cold weather * Legos * Cactus Hates * Megaman (Character) * Ghostbusters 2016 reboot * German accent * Raisins * Cancerous Fandoms * GoAnimate * Orange (colour) * Jenny1212123 * Reggaeton (or however you write it) * Lagggggggggggggggggggggg * Pokemon GO * New rip-offs of old videogames * Going to the beach * Going to the cinema * Fanfiction and OCs of something * wHEN THE caps KEY ACTIVATES ITSELF * Selfies * Stupid/Ignorant people and Trolls * TV shows these days * Videogames these days * Hot weather * Everything else Category:DC Users